1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-view directional display, which displays two or more images such that each image is visible from a different direction. Thus, two observers who view the display from different directions will see different images to one another. Such a display may be used as, for example, an autostereoscopic display device or a dual view display device. The invention also relates to a parallax barrier substrate, and to a method of manufacturing a multiple-view directional display.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
For many years conventional display devices have been designed to be viewed by multiple users simultaneously. The display properties of the display device are made such that viewers can see the same good image quality from different angles with respect to the display. This is effective in applications where many users require the same information from the display—such as, for example, displays of departure information at airports and railway stations. However, there are many applications where it would be desirable for individual users to be able to see different information from the same display. For example, in a motor car the driver may wish to view satellite navigation data while a passenger may wish to view a film. These conflicting needs could be satisfied by providing two separate display devices, but this would take up extra space and would increase the cost. Furthermore, if two separate displays were used in this example it would be possible for the driver to see the passenger's display if the driver moved his or her head, which would be distracting for the driver. As a further example, each player in a computer game for two or more players may wish to view the game from his or her own perspective. This is currently done by each player viewing the game on a separate display screen so that each player sees their own unique perspective on individual screens. However, providing a separate display screen for each player takes up a lot of space and is costly, and is not practical for portable games.
To solve these problems, multiple-view directional displays have been developed. One application of a multiple-view directional display is as a ‘dual-view display’, which can simultaneously display two or more different images, with each image being visible only in a specific direction—so an observer viewing the display device from one direction will see one image whereas an observer viewing the display device from another, different direction will see a different image. A display that can show different images to two or more users provides a considerable saving in space and cost compared with use of two or more separate displays.
Examples of possible applications of multiple-view directional display devices have been given above, but there are many other applications. For example, they may be used in aeroplanes where each passenger is provided with their own individual in-flight entertainment programmes. Currently each passenger is provided with an individual display device, typically in the back of the seat in the row in front. Using a multiple view directional display could provide considerable savings in cost, space and weight since it would be possible for one display to serve two or more passengers while still allowing each passenger to select their own choice of film.
A further advantage of a multiple-view directional display is the ability to preclude the users from seeing each other's views. This is desirable in applications requiring security such as banking or sales transactions, for example using an automatic teller machine (ATM), as well as in the above example of computer games.
A further application of a multiple view directional display is in producing a three-dimensional display. In normal vision, the two eyes of a human perceive views of the world from different perspectives, owing to their different location within the head. These two perspectives are then used by the brain to assess the distance to the various objects in a scene. In order to build a display which will effectively display a three dimensional image, it is necessary to re-create this situation and supply a so-called “stereoscopic pair” of images, one image to each eye of the observer.
Three dimensional displays are classified into two types depending on the method used to supply the different views to the eyes. A stereoscopic display typically displays both images of a stereoscopic image pair over a wide viewing area. Each of the views is encoded, for instance by color, polarization state, or time of display. The user is required to wear a filter system of glasses that separate the views and let each eye see only the view that is intended for it.
An autostereoscopic display displays a right-eye view and a left-eye view in different directions, so that each view is visible only from respective defined regions of space. The region of space in which an image is visible across the whole of the display active area is termed a “viewing window”. If the observer is situated such that their left eye is in the viewing window for the left eye view of a stereoscopic pair and their right eye is in the viewing window for the right-eye image of the pair, then a correct view will be seen by each eye of the observer and a three-dimensional image will be perceived. An autostereoscopic display requires no viewing aids to be worn by the observer.
An autostereoscopic display is similar in principle to a dual-view display. However, the two images displayed on an autostereoscopic display are the left-eye and right-eye images of a stereoscopic image pair, and so are not independent from one another. Furthermore, the two images are displayed so as to be visible to a single observer, with one image being visible to each eye of the observer.
For a flat panel autostereoscopic display, the formation of the viewing windows is typically due to a combination of the picture element (or “pixel”) structure of the image display unit of the autostereoscopic display and an optical element, generically termed a parallax optic. An example of a parallax optic is a parallax barrier, which is a screen with transmissive regions, often in the form of slits, separated by opaque regions. This screen can be set in front of or behind a spatial light modulator (SLM) having a two-dimensional array of picture elements to produce an autostereoscopic display.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional multiple view directional device, in this case an autostereoscopic display. The directional display 1 consists of a spatial light modulator (SLM) 4 that constitutes an image display device, and a parallax barrier 5. The SLM of FIG. 1 is in the form of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having an active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 6, a counter-substrate 7, and a liquid crystal layer 8 disposed between the substrate and the counter substrate. The SLM is provided with addressing electrodes (not shown) which define a plurality of independently-addressable picture elements, and is also provided with alignment layers (not shown) for aligning the liquid crystal layer. Viewing angle enhancement films 9 and linear polarizers 10 are provided on the outer surface of each substrate 6, 7. Illumination 11 is supplied from a backlight (not shown).
The parallax barrier 5 comprises a substrate 12 with a parallax barrier aperture array 13 formed on its surface adjacent the SLM 4. The aperture array comprises vertically extending (that is, extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 1) transparent apertures 15 separated by opaque portions 14. An anti-reflection (AR) coating 16 is formed on the opposite surface of the parallax barrier substrate 12 (which forms the output surface of the display 1).
The pixels of the SLM 4 are arranged in rows and columns with the columns extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 1. The pixel pitch (the distance from the centre of one pixel to the centre of an adjacent pixel) in the row or horizontal direction being p. The width of the vertically-extending transmissive slits 15 of the aperture array 13 is 2w and the horizontal pitch of the transmissive slits 15 is b. The plane of the barrier aperture array 13 is spaced from the plane of the liquid crystal layer 8 by a distances.
In use, the display device 1 forms a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and an observer who positions their head such that their left and right eyes are coincident with the left-eye viewing window 2 and the right-eye viewing window 3 respectively will see a three-dimensional image. The left and right viewing windows 2,3 are formed in a window plane 17 at the desired viewing distance from the display. The window plane is spaced from the plane of the aperture array 13 by a distance ro. The windows 2,3 are contiguous in the window plane and have a pitch e corresponding to the average separation between the two eyes of a human. The half angle to the centre of each window 10, 11 from the normal axis to the display normal is αs.
The pitch of the slits 15 in the parallax barrier 5 is chosen to be close to an integer multiple of the pixel pitch of the SLM 4 so that groups of columns of pixels are associated with a specific slit of the parallax barrier. FIG. 1 shows a display device in which two pixel columns of the SLM 4 are associated with each transmissive slit 15 of the parallax barrier.
FIG. 2 shows the angular zones of light created from an SLM 4 and parallax barrier 5 where the parallax barrier has a pitch of an exact integer multiple of the pixel column pitch. In this case, the angular zones coming from different locations across the display panel surface intermix and a pure zone of view for image 1 or image 2 (where ‘image 1’ and ‘image 2’ denote the two images displayed by the SLM 4) does not exist. In order to address this, the pitch of the parallax barrier is preferably reduced slightly so that it is slightly less than an integer multiple of the pixel column pitch. As a result, the angular zones converge at a pre-defined plane (the “window plane”) in front of the display. This effect is illustrated in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, which shows the image zones created by an SLM 4 and a modified parallax barrier 5′. The viewing regions, when created in this way, are roughly kite-shaped in plan view.
FIG. 4 is a plan view of another conventional multiple view directional display device 1′. This corresponds generally to the display device 1 of FIG. 1, except that the parallax barrier 5 is placed behind the SLM 4, so that it is between the backlight and SLM 4. This device may have the advantages that the parallax barrier is less visible to an observer, and that the pixels of the display appear to be closer to the front of the device. Furthermore, although FIGS. 1 and 4 each show a transmissive display device illuminated by a backlight, reflective devices that use ambient light (in bright conditions) are known. In the case of a transflective device, the rear parallax barrier of FIG. 4 will absorb none of the ambient lighting. This is an advantage if the display has a 2D mode that uses reflected light.
In the display devices of FIGS. 1 and 4, a parallax barrier is used as the parallax optic. Other types of parallax optic are known. For example, lenticular lens arrays may be used to direct interlaced images in different directions, so as to form a stereoscopic image pair or to form two or more images, each seen in a different direction.
Holographic methods of image splitting are known, but in practice these methods suffer from viewing angle problems, pseudoscopic zones and a lack of easy control of the images.
Another type of parallax optic is a micropolarizer display, which uses a polarized directional light source and patterned high precision micropolarizer elements aligned with the pixels of the SLM. Such a display offers the potential for high window image quality, a compact device, and the ability to switch between a 2D display mode and a 3D display mode. The dominant requirement when using a micropolarizer display as a parallax optic is the need to avoid parallax problems when the micropolarizer elements are incorporated into the SLM.
Where a color display is required, each pixel of the SLM 4 is generally given a filter associated with one of the three primary colors. By controlling groups of three pixels, each with a different color filter, many visible colors may be produced. In an autostereoscopic display each of the stereoscopic image channels must contain sufficient of the color filters for a balanced color output. Many SLMs have the color filters arranged in vertical columns, owing to ease of manufacture, so that all the pixels in a given column have the same color filter associated with them. If a parallax optic is disposed on such an SLM with three pixel columns associated with each slit or lenslet of the parallax optic, then each viewing region will see pixels of one color only. Care must be taken with the color filter layout to avoid this situation. Further details of suitable color filter layouts are given in EP-A-0 752 610.
The function of the parallax optic in a directional display device such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 is to restrict light transmitted through the pixels of the SLM 4 to certain output angles. This restriction defines the angle of view of each of the pixel columns behind a given element of the parallax optic (such as for example a transmissive slit). The angular range of view of each pixel is determined by the pixel pitch p, the separation s between the plane of the pixels and the plane of the parallax optic, and the refractive index n of the material between the plane of the pixels and the plane of the parallax optic (which in the display of FIG. 1 is the substrate 7). H Yamamoto et al. show, in “Optimum parameters and viewing areas of stereoscopic full-color LED displays using parallax barrier”, IEICE Trans. Electron., vol. E83-C, No. 10, p 1632 (2000), that the angle of separation between images in an autostereoscopic display depends on the distance between the display pixels and the parallax barrier.
The half-angle α of FIG. 1 or 4 is given by:
                              sin          ⁢                                          ⁢          α                =                  n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      sin            ⁡                          (                              arctan                ⁡                                  (                                      p                                          2                      ⁢                      s                                                        )                                            )                                                          (        1        )            
One problem with many existing multiple view directional displays is that the angular separation between the two images is too low. In principle, the angle 2α between viewing windows may be increased by increasing the pixel pitch p, decreasing the separation between the parallax optic and the pixels s or by increasing the refractive index of the substrate n.
Acknowledgement of the Prior Art
Co-pending UK patent application No. 0315171.9 describes a novel pixel structures for use with standard parallax barriers which provides a greater angular separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display. However, it would be desirable to be able to use a standard pixel structure in a multiple-view directional display.
Co-pending UK patent application Nos. 0306516.6 and 0315170.1 propose increasing the angle of separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display by increasing the effective pitch of the pixels.
JP-A-7 28 015 propose increasing the pixel pitch and therefore the angular separation between viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display by rotating the pixel configuration such that the color sub pixels run horizontally rather than vertically. This results in a threefold increase in pixel width and therefore roughly three times increase in viewing angle. This has the disadvantage that the pitch of the parallax barrier pitch must increase as the pixel pitch increases which, in turn, increases the visibility of the parallax barrier to an observer. The manufacture and driving of such a non-standard panel may not be cost effective. In addition there may be applications in which the increase in viewing angle needs to be greater than three times the standard configuration and in these cases simply rotating the pixels will not be sufficient. This is often the case with high resolution panels.
In general, however, the pixel pitch is typically defined by the required resolution specification of the display device and therefore cannot be changed.
It is not always practical or cost effective significantly to change the refractive index of the substrates, which are normally made of glass.
Other attempts at increasing the angular separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display device have attempted to reduce the separation between the parallax optic and the plane of the pixels of the SLM. However, this has been difficult as will be explained with respect to FIG. 5, which is a schematic block view of the display device 1 of FIG. 1 with an LCD as the SLM 4.
The LCD panel which forms the SLM 4 is made from two glass substrates. The substrate 6 carries TFT switching elements for addressing the pixels of the SLM, and is therefore known as a “TFT substrate”. It will in general also carry other layers for, for example, aligning the liquid crystal layer 8 and allowing electrical switching of the liquid crystal layer. On the other substrate 7 (corresponding to the counter substrate of FIG. 1) color filters 18 are formed, together with other layers for, for example, aligning the liquid crystal layer. The counter substrate 7 is therefore generally known as a “color filter substrate” or CF substrate. The LCD panel is formed by placing the color filter substrate opposite to the TFT substrate, and sandwiching the liquid crystal layer 8 between the two substrates. In previous directional displays the parallax optic has been adhered to the completed LCD panel as shown in FIG. 5. The distance between the LCD pixels and the parallax optic is determined primarily by the thickness of the CF substrate of the LCD. Reducing the thickness of the CF substrate will reduce the distance between the LCD pixels and the parallax optic, but will make the substrate correspondingly weaker. A realistic minimum for LC substrate thickness is about 0.5 mm, but the pixel-to-parallax optic separation would still be too large for many applications if a parallax optic were adhered to a substrate of this thickness.
Japanese Patent No. 9-50 019 discloses a method for increasing the angular separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display device thereby to decrease viewing distance. This patent proposes reducing the thickness between the LC and barrier. This is done by constructing the stereoscopic LCD panel with the following order of components: LCD panel, parallax barrier, polarizer. Previously the order had been: LCD panel, polarizer, parallax barrier, as shown in FIG. 1. This reduces the separation between the parallax barrier and the pixel plane by the thickness of the polarizer, but this results in only a limited increase in the angular separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display device.
GB 2 278 222 discloses a spatial light modulator in which a microlens array is disposed close to a liquid crystal layer to prevent the occurrence of second order imaging at high angles of incidence.
GB 2 296 099 discloses a spatial light modulator in which elements such as polarizers and a half wave plate 32 are disposed between the two substrates of a spatial light modulator. This is done to avoid the need to use highly isotropic substrates, so that cheaper and lighter plastics substrates can be used. If a polarizer is disposed outside a spatial light modulator it is necessary for the substrates of the spatial light modulator to be highly isotropic to prevent the substrates from causing changes in the polarization direction of light passing through the substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,765 discloses a directional display which has a liquid crystal panel and a parallax barrier. The parallax barrier is not disposed within the liquid crystal panel; the parallax barrier is outside the liquid crystal panel and is separated from liquid crystal layer by a diffuser as well as by a substrate of the liquid crystal panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,471 discloses a lenticular film for use with X-rays. Mercury, lead or tungsten powder, or other flowable X-ray absorbing material is introduced into recesses in an X-ray transmissive material.